Competition
by Urase Sha'den
Summary: Post Episode III: An old friend of Shion's arrives on the Else with a friend who's about to have a baby. Is he hiding something, or will Shion, Kosmos, and Telos tear eachother apart competing for him? Read and review. KOSMOSXoc ShionXoc TelosXoc ocXoc AU


This is an AU fiction and some characters may seem OOC because all I have to go by is other fictions I've read. In this, T-elos is not evil. Honestly, since I've not played ANY Xenosaga or Xenogears game or even watched the anime, I don't know if she IS evil or not. But judging by the trailer I watched, she's bad to the bone. Yes, T-elos and Kosmos are rivals in this, but only as girls, not as enemies, besides, I'm gonna be referring to them as sisters during the story since, I think, they were made by the same organization, tell me if this is true or not, but either way, they're going to be referred to as sisters in this. Also, I'm giving them both emotions, as T-elos seems to show some signs of it in the trailer and Kosmos... well... every hardcore Xeno-fan knows that she has emotions. Or at least shows signs of a soul. But like I said, it's an AU fiction so I can do that... XD... and BTW, I'll call her Telos, not T-elos... just like I do Kosmos, not KOS-MOS...

* * *

Xenosaga® EPISODE III Also sprach Zarathustra &©2001-2006 NAMCO BANDAI Games Inc. 

Xenosaga® EPISODE III Also sprach Zarathustra NOT ©Me

* * *

The Elsa was on her way back to Second Miltia after a week-long mission when the communications system pointed out a distress signal 

"What the hell is that racket all about!" Captain Mathews yelled.

"We're receiving a distress signal from an escape pod," Hammer, the ship's navigator, hacker, and all around computer genius, calmly stated, turning on full audio.

The broken voice that came out was that of an injured Nineteen year-old boy. "Help us! Please, someone help us! -cough- My friend and I... our ship, the Alexander, was attacked by... ugh... Gnosis. -cough, hack- Please... someone... anyone... forget me, if, God so willing, anyone does find us. I'll live. She's dying... and pregnant. Please... someone, anyone... help."

Around the second sentence, his voice grew weaker and weaker, until the last word was a forced, wheezing whisper.

"Well? Captain?" their pilot, Tony asked.

Mathews wasn't exactly happy about their return home being interrupted. He started pacing around wildly, stopping repeatedly at the back of his chair.

"Captain?" Hammer asked.

"Black, bloody hell! What the hell are you waiting for, Tony? An invitation!" Capt. Mathews yelled. He had used even more colorful language than that in his years.

Tony set in a course for the signal and put the ship's engines on full.

"Yes," he said to himself quietly.

"What was that!" Mathews yelled, half-way hearing him.

"Nothing sir!" Tony yelled back as if he was in the military.

Kosmos, having walked in just in time to hear the voice-clip, felt like she knew the voice. "The... Alexander?"

**MEANWHILE**

Thousands of miles away, the origin of the distress signal, a small, two-person escape pod, floated freely in space. Inside, a young man of about nineteen years of age sat inside, braced against a wall, holding his bleeding arm firmly to his side. Next to him lay hisalmost nine-monthpregnant friend, dying.

"God, please send _someone_ to save us," the young man prayed aloud.

**AN HOUR LATER**

The Else finally arrived and pulled the pod into its cargo bay. Kosmos, Chaos, Telos, Shion, Momo, Junior, and Ziggy all stood at its door, waiting for someone to emerge. Finally, after a few seconds, Telos got annoyed and moved forward.

"Do I have to do everything around here?"

The tugged at the door, but to no avail.

"Kosmos! Some help would be nice."

Kosmos wasn't paying attention, for she was too busy thinking of who the voice from before belonged to.

"KOSMOS!"

"Huh! Oh!"

She ran over and began pulling on the door in synch with her sister. Finally, is blasted open, throwing both androids away. Telos landed on her feet, but the distracted Kosmos failed to do so and fell on her butt.

"Ow!" she yelled, "Telos! Be more careful!"

"Me! You're the one who-" the dark-skinned android was cut off as someone emerged from the craft.

"You people sure took your _sweet_ time getting here," the young man said, "But either way, thank God."

As Kosmos got up and brushed herself off, Chaos and Ziggy stepped up to assist the stranger.

"No! Don't help me, I'm fine, help my friend, now!" he demanded.

Ziggy and Chaos quickly obeyed him and ran in after the girl, while Kosmos

stood staring, somewhat surprised.

The boy's features were very clear. His eyes were a sky-blue color, similar to T-elos' own, and were structured very much like he was Japanese, even though his flawless skin was darker than such. His long, flowing hair was a blue-tinted shade of raven, again strange in contrast to his skin. Navy and crimson armor-shards covered his body, much like the armor that covered Telos.

"Kosmos?" he finally said, locking with her gaze. His eyes completely pierced through her red ones.

"H-how do you know my name?" Kosmos asked, somewhat startled.

"You mean, you don't remember me?" he said, someone puzzled.

Kosmos just shook her head, hand held to her chest.

Shion finally spoke up. "Kenta?"

"Kenta's" eyes snapped over to meet her's, Kosmos' own still locked firmly on his."Shion... _you_ remember me at least."

He limped over to her and hugged her, Kosmos' eyes never leaving his. The blood from his arm never touched her clothing, as it drained down the side, not the front. Shion broke away after a few seconds.

"Your arm!" she cried.

"I'm fine, I'll heal quickly, remember?" Kenta reminded her.

"Yes," Shion nodded, smiling at him, then hugging him.

Jin came in finally, very late. A wide smile exploded on his face as he finally recognized Kenta.

"Kenta!" he yelled, running over to his sister and their old friend.

"Jin," Kenta responded, breaking away from Shion and bowing, "it's good to see you again after all these years."

"Wow, doesn't Jin seem a little 'OOC'?" Junior whispered to Momo.

"Yeah, probably just really glad to see his friend," Momo answered back.

"Who is this?" Telos finally asked, having had her eyes locked on him the entire time as well.

Shion ran over to get Telos and Kosmos and dragged them over to Kenta.

"Kosmos, Telos, this is an old friend of ours named Kenta. Kosmos, you actually met him when you were created, but we erased your memory of then," she said. She turned over to Kenta, "She's changed so much, I'm really a little surprised you recognized her."

"Well, her eyes haven't changed at all. Besides, I saw her name written on her forehead."

"Oh yeah. Well, this is Telos," she said, pushing Telos over to him, making her blush slightly.

"H-hi," Telos said, a little embarrassed.

"Uh.. Hi," Kenta responded, also blushing.

Kenta, having just remembered his friend, snapped back to his serious self.

"CRAP!" he said, running back to the escape pod.

When he went inside, he saw Ziggy and Chaos tending to her wounds.

"What are you doing! Take her to the infirmary!" he demanded.

"We can't," Ziggy replied, "if we did, we would risk doing harm to the child.

Kenta sighed and closed his eyes as if to calm himself, "Who _are_ you?"

"Jan Sauer, also known as Ziggurat 8, everyone calls me Ziggy," the cyborg said.

"And I'm Chaos, better known as.. Well... Chaos."

"I see. Well, I leave Anna and her baby in your hands," Kenta stated, turning away.

"Who is the father?" Chaos asked.

"Excuse me?" Kenta asked back, turning around to lock eyes.

"Who's the baby's father?"

"...I don't know."

"Oh, okay."

"Why?"

"I was just wondering."

"I see, well, I'll be on my way now."

Kenta returned to his friends, this time, being glomped by Momo.

"Nani yo!" Kenta yelled in surprise.

"It seems Momo's taken a liking to you," Shion giggled.

"Momo," Kenta said slowly, placing a hand on top of her head.

"Well, I'm sure you need your rest. So I'll show you to your room," Shion said.

"Yeah, I guess."

Momo let go of him and Shion led him out and down a series of corridors and hallways to the door that led to what would become his new home for quite a while.

* * *

Well, I hope you all liked chapter one. Also, I'm going to try to make some characters besides Shion, Telos, and Kosmos main characters. 

See that little button over there with the words "Submit Review" next to it? Click it, would you?

-Brass bells all around. Shade, out-


End file.
